


Heat - An Alexander Skarsgard fanfiction

by PeskiPixi



Category: Alexander Skarsgård - Fandom, The Legend of Tarzan RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: Deep throat, F/M, M/F Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskiPixi/pseuds/PeskiPixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and OFC Kate are best friends, have been since their teenage years. When Kate decides to accompany Alex to a family get together in his home country, things heat up pretty fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat - An Alexander Skarsgard fanfiction

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” He grinned that winsome little boy smile, putting his face right up to mine.  
“That’s what you said last time, and I got caught in a three-hour discussion about what the best way is to serve Isterband. And you left me there and went off with that blonde.” I pouted, pushing his face away with my hand and making him chuckle.   
“It was one time. And I said I was sorry.” Now he tried the puppy face, making big eyes at me and pouting out his bottom lip. I wasn’t being swayed though, turning my face away to avoid the lethal expression. It was ridiculous how adorable he could be. He kept at it, making a smile pull at the corners of my mouth however hard I tried to supress it.  
Finally admitting defeat, I capitulated.  
“Okay, fine. I’ll come. But I swear to God anything weird and I’m taking the first plane home, understand?”  
He grabbed me in those long bear arms and lifted me off my feet easily, twirling me around and laughing. Putting me down, he looked down into my upturned face, now serious.   
“Thank you, Kate. You’re my best friend, and I need you now. I can’t face my whole family and extended family alone, I’d probably lose it.” He took my hand and kissed it, making my tummy flutter inappropriately. “I really appreciate it.”   
I shoved him in the chest, quite hard, with no noticeable effect.   
“Yeah yeah you giant meatball. You’re going to owe me.”   
~~~~~~  
Two days later, we touched down in Stockholm, Alex dressed down and hiding behind a baseball cap and dark glasses, not very effectively. Even in his home country he towered above everyone else like a tree. We managed to evade the worst of the paps and finally made it to the family home on the outskirts of the city. I was greeted jovially by the large group of relatives already gathered there, the noise levels rising to impossible decibels when we walked in. Uncle Stellan, mercifully fully dressed for once, enfolded me in a bone-crunching bear hug, welcoming me like a prodigal daughter.   
After the worst of the furore had died down and we were released from hugs, cheek kisses and handshakes, we made our way to Alex’s cottage that was some ways away from the main house. As he walked in and dumped his duffel bag on the aging couch, he spoke over his shoulder:  
“You know they think we’re together? Like together together….?” He grinned at me like a naughty kid as I huffed and rolled my eyes, not thinking much of it. People have been thinking it since we were growing up. We’ve been best friends since we were 13, and everyone always assumed we were a couple.   
“I don’t actually give a shit what they think. And neither do you, right?” I was rummaging around in my own bag for a fresh t-shirt as I spoke.   
“Nope.” He answered, popping the p. He waggled his eyebrows at me. “Keeps the girls away if they think I’m with your ugly ass.”   
He dodged the pillow I aimed at his head and laughed, ducking around a corner when another pillow came flying in his direction.   
“You’re an overgrown man-child and you smell funny!” I shouted after him, but my heart wasn’t in it. I was too tired and jetlagged. I sat down on the couch, laying my head back and closing my eyes. I just needed to sit still and rest my eyes for a few seconds.   
When I opened them again, I was disoriented by how dark it was in the room. After some investigation, I discovered that I was lying on the couch, covered in a patchwork throw. By the light it seemed to be late afternoon, and just as I was wondering where Alex was, he came strolling in from the short hallway.  
“Oh my God put some fucking clothes on you freak.” I mumbled, still half asleep, turning my face into the pillow. When I didn’t get a reaction, I peeked over my shoulder.   
He stood in the doorway, his tall frame leaning against the wall, arms folded over his bare chest. He was wearing a pair of black boxers, fitted enough to make my eyes instinctively dart down to what was packaged there. Dragging my eyes up to his smug face, I scowled at him.   
“What?” I mumbled, still feeling grumpy from sleep with a tiny bit of defensiveness, where from, I had no idea.   
“Nothing…” He said airily and smiled. “Had a good nap, sleepyhead?  
I opted not to answer, and instead got up and stretched, yawning until my jaw popped. I stumbled to the little kitchen then and switched on the coffee machine. Maybe a hot cup of java will make me feel less like reanimated roadkill.   
“I’m going to the sauna, you joining me?” Alex asked, walking into the kitchen now dressed in a dark blue fluffy towelling robe. I squinted at him with my head tilted to one side, thinking about it. I’ve never been in a real sauna before. I was feeling stronger after my nap, maybe I should try it.   
“Okay.” I agreed of-handedly, hiding my smile when his face lit up.   
“Great! I’ll see you there. There’s a robe in the bedroom, put it on.” And he jogged off, closing the door behind him.   
After finishing my coffee, I made my way to the bedroom and found a matching blue robe hanging behind the door. As I started undressing, I realised that I had no idea what to wear. Underwear? Nothing?! You couldn’t wear clothes, as far as I knew, but there was no way in HELL I was going naked. I compromised by putting on a bathing suit, a neon pink string bikini which seemed completely out of place in the Swedish autumn, but which I luckily had in my luggage because of my hectic traveling schedule. Throwing the robe around me, I made my way to the little wooden building through the early evening chill. It was already freezing and the frost on the ground seeped into my feet and up my legs. I finally made it into the little building, closing the door to the tiny foyer behind me. Taking a deep breath to calm the nerves I couldn’t explain to myself, I shucked the robe and opened the inner door, making steam and welcoming heat come billowing out. I entered quickly and closed the door behind me.   
Alex was sitting on the top most step, a ghostly image through the steam.   
“Ah, you made it. Have a seat,” he said, patting the bench next to him. I moved closer, half afraid that he had stripped naked. As he became more clear though, I sighed with relief to see he was still dressed in the black boxers. I climbed up the steps to sit next to him, the heat intensifying as I went higher. Finally taking my place a few feet to his right, I lay back and closed my eyes, already feeling the sweat and steam mingling on my skin.   
“This is nice.” I observed, not bothering to open my eyes.   
“Mmmm….” He rumbled. “It’s rejuvenating. “   
We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. I thought of home and life and how I missed my mom back in the States. It was only the two of us, and being here with Alex and his large extended family made me ache for her. I also thought about my relationship with the beautiful man next to me, because even though he was my best friend, no one can deny that he was extremely handsome in a tall, blonde Scandinavian kind of way. It was disgusting, and sometimes I hated him for his physical perfection. I was short and fine-boned with plain chestnut hair, pale skin and brown eyes. Ordinary. That’s why I’ve never ever entertained the thought of actually having a relationship more than friendship with him. He was simply out of my league. And so my thoughts drifted until I became aware that I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I turned my head and opened one eye.  
“What?” I asked as I saw him staring at me. The expression on his face was unreadable. Then a small smile quirked at the corners of his mouth and the look in his eyes made my stomach flip. He licked his lips and his eyes dropped down my body, raking over my curves in a way that made me shiver, even in the suffocating heat.  
“I was just thinking that that is probably the most inappropriate garment that I have ever laid eyes upon in autumn in a Swedish sauna.” He dropped his eyes to his own lap and grinned. “Not that I’m complaining.”   
I felt my face heat up even more, making me feel like I’m glowing bright red. What the hell was he doing? Abruptly, I needed to be out of there, and vacating the bench so quickly that I almost tumbled down the steps, I made for the door, mumbling something about it being too hot over my shoulder. I could hear him protesting in bewilderment but I kept going, slamming the door behind me and shrugging on the dressing gown. The cold hit me as I opened the outer door, making me gasp. I quickly made my way to the cottage, my breath steaming and tendrils even coming off my hot body in the freezing cold. I reached the cottage and almost fell in the door, slammed it behind me and leant against it.   
What was wrong with me?! Alex is my best friend. I can’t be having these kinds of feelings for him. Well, feelings were not exactly the right word. Lust. Attraction on a pure physical level that made my body do things that didn’t usually happen when we were in each other’s company. My core was twitching with arousal, and I didn’t seem to have any control over it. Deciding that maybe a shower will help, I headed to the bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I let the robe drop to the floor and turned on the taps, stepping into the warm water.   
Standing under the calming stream of water, I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I couldn’t let him know about this sudden onset of unbearable attraction. His friendship was too important to me. But then, what was he doing in the sauna? The remark about my clothing (or lack thereof) had a very distinct flirty undertone. I was sure I hadn’t imagined it, nor did I imagine the predatory look in his eyes as he gave me that slow smouldering once-over. I sighed. How did this get so confusing so quickly? Taking a last deep calming breath, I got out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my hair before grabbing another one and drying my pink warm skin vigorously.   
A soft knock on the bathroom door startled me. “Kate? Want something to eat, I’m making sandwiches,” came Alex’s voice. I took half a second to steady my voice.   
“Sure, thanks. I’m almost done.”   
I got a grunt in reply and I heard his footsteps receding. Letting out a breath, I cracked the door and peeked out to make sure he was gone. I slipped out when I saw that the coast was clear and dressed quickly in tights and a loose sweater, not bothering with underwear. Dragging a brush through my damp hair, I made my way down the hall to the small kitchen, hearing the clink of cutlery as I approached. Rounding the corner, I stopped in my tracks, the breath leaving my lungs in an audible woosh.   
Standing at the counter with his back to me was Alex, dressed in a white apron tied in a neat bow just above his buttocks. His very bare buttocks. He was dressed in the apron and absolutely nothing else. I couldn’t help myself. I stood frozen, my eyes feasting on the beautiful form in front of me, wandering down from the broad shoulders and over the muscled back to the slim waist and the superbly sculpted buttocks down the mile-long legs. The man was a sight that could make anyone’s knees go weak. I must have made a sound, because he turned with one eyebrow quirked and smiled that secret half-smile, offering me a glass of wine and a sandwich. Wordlessly, I took it from him and sat down at the small table, and he turned without comment to get his own serving and sat down across from me as if nothing was in any way out of the ordinary. He took a large bite out of the sandwich and chewed. My unexpected arousal from earlier was back with a vengeance. Seeing his naked form made me want to kiss and lick every inch of his body. I took a large bite of the sandwich to hide my discomfort and avoided his eyes. But eventually, I couldn’t any longer.   
“Kate.”   
His voice was low and contained the same heat I had detected in the sauna. Hesitantly, I lifted my eyes to his. He was staring at me with those deep grey eyes, his face serious. Still holding my eyes, he lifted his glass and drained it in one long swallow. Then he stood up, the chair scooting back gratingly and extended his hand to me, one eyebrow lifted in a wordless question. I stared at him, my thoughts a confused jumble of conflict, my body instantly yearning for his. Then he smiled, and it was my Alex. My friend that rode his bicycle to my house at two in the morning to console me after a break-up. My friend that teased me and looked after me and held me when I was sad. And suddenly, I knew. I knew with a certainty cast in stone that whatever happened, I would never lose him. Whether as a friend or a lover, he will always be there. And as the doubts fell from my mind, I extended my hand and placed it in his, allowing him to pull me up and closer.   
I walked into his arms as if It was the most natural thing in the world, and in a way, it was. I’ve been there before. But this time, he looked down at me and stroked a tender finger down my cheek. His eyes were hot and strangely tender at the same time. Then, he lowered his head, holding my eyes, and ever so softly pressed his mouth to mine. A thrill ran through me, setting alight the smouldering heat in my stomach. His lips were soft and warm as he moulded them to mine, his large hands pushing tenderly into my hair as he held my head, tilting his to deepen the kiss. I felt his tongue drag across my bottom lip and sighed my surrender, letting him in, and he plundered every corner of my mouth, setting my soul on fire.   
Dear God the man could kiss! His one hand was fisted in my damp hair at the back of my neck, enough to give a slightly dominant feel, but not enough to hurt. The other was roaming down my back, his long fingers walking down my spine until he reached the curve of my ass, where he squeezed, pulling me closer, making me feel the hardness growing against my stomach. It made be gasp into his mouth, and he retreated, looking down at me and breathing hard.  
“I’ve been wanting…. Needing to do this for years. Tell me it’s okay. Tell me you want this too.”  
He looked unsure, but my doubts had fled to nothingness. In answer, I placed my hand at the back of his neck and pulled him closer, again, kissing him hard, making it clear that I was ready for this. He groaned and nipped at my bottom lip, and then both his hands were on my ass and he picked me up easily, making me squeak in surprise. He continued kissing me as he walked towards the bedroom blindly, his slight stubble scratchy on my sensitive skin. He bumped my elbow into the doorjam, making me giggle and him whisper apologies against my lips. Then he put me down gently, making sure I had my footing.  
He stood back and I giggled at the way the apron he was still wearing tented quite impressively in the front. Then, with that little boy smile playing on his lips, he stood back and reached behind him, pulling the ties of the apron he was still wearing loose. He ducked his head and slipped it over his head, letting it drop to the ground at his feet. I couldn’t help the groan that rose out of my throat at the sight of him naked in front of me. Yes, I’ve seen him without a shirt before, but this giant of a man in all his naked glory standing in front of me with a very impressive hard-on was a sight to behold. My eyes went appreciatively over his muscled chest, the flat hard stomach and down the deep V that ended in a nest of dark blonde curls with his manhood standing proudly. My mouth watered, and I suddenly felt a desperate need to taste him. I stripped off lightning quick, shimmying out of my tights and pulling my t-shirt over my head in one movement.   
It was his turn to groan and he stepped closer, extending a hand tentatively to stroke a thumb over my hard nipple as he cupped my breast. My eyes closed and goose bumps rose on my skin at the sensation. I stepped closer and planted a kiss on his chest just below his clavicle, as this was the highest I could reach, flitting out my tongue to taste the new but somehow familiar flavour of him. Holding onto his arms, I kissed down, down, licking and sucking, swirling my tongue around his nipple and making him gasp. Still down I went, heading with determination towards my goal. Eventually I went down on my knees and looked up at him through my lashes. He was staring down at me, his eyes dark and his face expressionless except for a small tick in his jaw muscle. Looking down again, I focused my attention on the beautiful engorged cock in front of my face. I have to say I was pleasantly surprised. I took hold of him in one hand and he twitched, expelling a breath. Leaning forward, I extended my tongue and licked the clear precum from the head of his cock, making him shudder and push one hand into my hair.   
Then I leant forward and took him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around his head, holding him at the base. He groaned deep in his chest and whispered my name reverently. I loved the heavy solidity of his hot member in my mouth, and took him in as deep as I could, slurping and sucking with abandon, my hand moving to his sack to squeeze lightly. His hand in my hair was trembling and I knew he was barely holding back to not thrust into my mouth. Pulling off him, I looked up at him again. His eyes was closed and his head thrown back, jaw slack with pleasure.   
“Alex. Two taps on your thigh means stop. I want you to lose yourself.”   
He nodded, eyes still dark with lust. I took him in again, concentrating on my breathing and relaxing my throat. I flattened my tongue to give him room, and with one last look down at me, he threaded both hands into my hair and started thrusting shallowly into my mouth. My one hand was resting on his thigh, and the other snaked down to my own hot throbbing sex. I moaned as his thrusts became deeper and stronger and my fingers glided over my slick hot lips, finding my opening and drawing out the moisture there to circle my tender clit. I rubbed my nub as his cock pushed into my mouth, stretching my throat, his hands in my hair and his breath coming loud and fast. I could feel myself getting closer, this beautiful man fucking my mouth was pushing my arousal to incredible levels. Then, abruptly, he stopped, withdrawing from my mouth, causing strings of his juices mixed with my saliva to stretch between us. He was breathing hard, his nostrils flared and his eyes half closed as he looked down at me. When he had gotten his breathing under control, he took my hand and lifted me up, kissing me tenderly but with the fire of our passion burning underneath it. Then he kissed my hand, looking up at me from under his brow.   
“I don’t want our first time together to end with my shooting off down your throat. And trust me, that’s what was about to happen. Your mouth is heaven.”  
I nodded and led him to the bed, laying down and watching him crawl after me to stretch out his long body next to mine. He stared at me, that unsettling stare that I have come to know in the last few hours. His hands were everywhere, touching and stroking and pinching a nipple. Making me gasp.   
He touched me and looked at me as if I was the most precious thing in the universe, and it made me feel shy. Then he spoke, his voice gravelly with lust.   
“Were you touching yourself dirty girl? You were playing with yourself while sucking me off, weren’t you?”   
His eyes were dancing with mischief and a naughty smirk curled his lips. I nodded, feeling the blush spreading up my neck and face. He kissed me as his hands wandered down lower. Then he leant back and smiled widely.   
“Bet you I can do it better!”   
And without preamble, his fingers reached my soaking sex and he thrust two fingers in up to the hilt, making me squeal and clamp down on them. He fucked me hard with his fingers, hitting that special sopt deep within me with every thrust and his thumb stroking my clit. I couldn’t even get a breath, never mind say anything. I was so aroused that within a few seconds, I came undone, my muscles contracting around the long digits buried deep inside me and my hips lifting off the bed, my voice sounding alien to my ears as I moaned loud and long with the exquisite bliss shooting up my spine and whiting out my vision. He kept up the pressure, slowing down a bit and bringing me down gently until I took his hand away from my sensitive flesh.  
“Please… I need you inside me.” I whispered, still trying to get my breath back as the aftershocks trembled through me.   
He kissed me again, delving deep into my mouth and shifted his body over mine. I could feel his hard shaft at my entrance, and reaching down, I guided him in. I was so wet, so ready, that he slid into me easily, my walls stretching to accommodate his considerable girth. For a moment, I stopped breathing, my eyes rolling back in my head with the divine pleasure of being filled to the brim with hot hard cock. He stilled for a moment, deep inside me, looking down at me with reverence. Then he started moving, stroking slow and deep and hard. I could already feel myself climbing again. My legs were wrapped around his hips and my arms around his back, my nails raking my pleasure along his spine, making him hiss. He was picking up the pace, fucking me faster, pounding into me until I saw stars, his head buried in my shoulder, his teeth nipping at my flesh and his hot breath fast.   
He stilled again and withdrew from me, making me mewl in disappointment. But he was only switching position, sitting up on his knees and grabbing my ankles, throwing my legs over his shoulders. He drove back into me again, holding my thighs and set a punishing rhythm. I looked up at him from my prone position, completely at his mercy, and it was beautiful. His skin was slicked with sweat and the muscles in his arms and shoulders bulged where he anchored me, his abs defined with his wild thrusting. He was looking down at me and his eyes were dark and wild, his blonde hair falling forward across his forehead and his teeth bared.   
I was so close, my moans mingling with his, words tumbling from my mouth, begging him to fuck me harder, faster. He was hissing with every stroke, burying his cock as deep inside me as he could, and then, he dropped a hand to my slick little button and frigged it hard, pressing down on the sensitive bundle of nerves and making me scream and buck my hips.   
“Come for me Kate.” He forced out between his teeth. And that was all it took.   
I felt myself crest the wave and my core expanded a white hot wave of pleasure throughout my body, making me fist my hands in the sheets and throw my head back in absolute bliss. Alex pounded through my orgasm, his rhythm faltering a bit and his hips jerking erratically. The next moment he stilled deep inside me and roared his pleasure as his hot come flooded out inside me, his hips jerking tight against me in small movements as he came down from his high. He opened his eyes and looked at me, a dazed expression on his face. Withdrawing, he collapsed to the side and crawled up towards me, placing one arm around me and pulling me close. I was exhausted and completely blissed out, and so was he.   
He kissed me gently, his mouth planting soft wet kisses along my neck and jaw, making me feel loved and treasured and secure. We didn’t need to talk now. We both knew that whatever the future held, it held both of us. With no words, only gentle caresses, we finally fell asleep, my head nestled into his neck and his arms around me.   
I woke to a noise I couldn’t identify at first. It was coming from very close behind me, a quiet rasping sound. When my brain caught up I realised it was Alex snoring peacefully. He was spooned tight and warm against my back, one long heavy leg draped over mine and his arms tight around me. As my consciousness shook off the cobwebs of sleep, I could also feel something hot and hard pressed to my butt and I reflexively pushed back against him, moaning softly at the heat that started smouldering at my core. The snoring stopped with a little hitch and a licking of lips and he pressed tighter into me, his hips undulating into my behind.  
“Morning beautiful…” came a croaky sleepy voice, and a kiss was planted at the back of my neck.   
“Good morning,” I smiled back, contentedness sitting like a shiny bubble in my chest. This felt more right than anything I felt in my life before.   
The kisses continued, as did the rubbing of the hot hardness into my ass cheeks as the strong arms tightened, pulling me even closer. One hand drifted up and tweaked my nipple, making me gasp and bringing me to full arousal in about three seconds. I mmmm’ed, enjoying the friction and the touching, his large warm hands rubbing over my skin everywhere he could reach. The hand drifted lower, and I gasped as his fingers folded over my sex, putting pressure on my clit which was rapidly waking up to the procedures. He nudged one leg in between mine, making me open up to him, and slid his hand further in.   
“Mmmm… so wet already. Is this for me, Kate?” he teased, dragging his fingers through my wetness and back to my little button and circling it slowly.   
By now I was panting. I don’t know what was happening to me, and how we went from being friends to this. It’s as if he suddenly possessed the power to turn me on within seconds. I answered with an inarticulate moan, my hips now moving with his as he continued stroking me. His hand left me briefly, making me pout, but it was only to position himself and slide easily into me from behind. I gasped as he filled me and my walls fluttered around his girth as he slowly and leisurely started fucking me from behind.   
I was wrapped in Alex, his hands and arms everywhere, enveloping me. His smell, his hot mouth in my neck, his essence shrouding me in a cloud of lust. And his hot hard shaft driving into me in long, hard slow strokes from behind. His hand came back to my front, rubbing slow sensual circles around my little nub, driving me higher. It was all so intimate, intense, and before I knew it, I crested the wave, my core contracting around him as I saw stars. He pressed down in my mound with the flat of his hand as he rutted into me a little faster. Then he sank his teeth into my shoulder and stilled, groaning deep in his chest as he spilled into me.   
I was surprised to feel a single tear slowly slide down my temple to vanish in the pillow. The intensity of our lovemaking had overwhelmed me, and I felt such unbelievable love for the man that was holding me close against him that I couldn’t contain it. He was still inside me, softening, but unwilling to move, just like me. Eventually, I pulled away and turned over, snuggling into his broad chest. Strangely, I still did not feel the need to talk, to discuss … us. But I guessed now was as good a time as any. Still snuggled into him, my voice slightly muffled, I asked:   
“What now, big guy?”  
He didn’t answer for a long time, until I started to think that maybe he didn’t hear me. Then his arm tightened around me and he planted a kiss on top of my head.   
“Now, we make up for lost time.”

~~END~~


End file.
